


Salty kisses, I love yous and perfect promises

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: M/M, There’s a mention of a mum for callum, a beach holiday with a surprise, a mention of food and drink, and baby Ben and callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: When they see a holiday ad on tv they decide to book a weekend away, bringing back flashbacks of childhood and a big surprise for both of them, bringing them closer and more in love than ever
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: ballum lockdown





	Salty kisses, I love yous and perfect promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messedup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/gifts).



> This is for the lovely stillamess22 on tumblr, I was so excited to write this for you and I really hope you enjoy it, it’s just a load of softness with some flashbacks to the past and a few promises. 
> 
> May I just say that the idea of this was originated back on August 2nd, this was way before we knew anything about ee and Ben giving Callum the key and the details about the seagulls but to have it come into context within ee is so cool. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy lovely ❤️

————

Home. 

Leaving the bustling streets of London wasn’t something they did often, once or twice going to visit Callum's mum on the outskirts of the city after Stuart tracked her down outside of London and Callum finally being able to make contact with her after all those years ago from when she up and left with little explanation except a kiss to their heads and a ‘hope to see you again’ with tearful eyes, Callum remembers it like it happened yesterday. 

However when he spotted an advertisement on the tv showing freeing beaches, the sun shining down and the happiness of everyone there he bubbled with excitement, Ben must feel this too, whos head had been resting on his chest since they finished lunch, both having no work for the afternoon and wanting to spend as much time as possible when they could together. “You like that” Ben said head darting upwards towards Callums, placing a kiss before Callum can talk, Callum pulling away “used to love the seaside, mum took us once, it was a boiling summer and we all burnt our feet with massive tans all over our bodies, just me, mum and Stuart and it was great. One of the only times it was just us and we were free. ”I want to take you” he says, voice cracking a little at the words, “let’s do it then” Ben replies, a smile forming as Callum pushes a kiss against his forehead. Ben grabbing the laptop from on the side table next to him, opening it up and immediately being blasted with some show Lexi has been watching on it earlier that day, closing it and pulling up the options they settled for a tiny caravan park on the English riviera, the scene around the park seemed perfect, Callum putting in the dates for the weekend of August and booking it, his treat to Ben. He knew this was exactly what they both needed, a trip out from the dramas that filled the square before them. 

The July and August weeks flew by, the summer heat overpowering anything that they had planned, lounging out in the flat at any opportunity, and the rest of the time tying up ends at work before the holiday, both full of excitement that it was approaching, their first proper long distance holiday together. Suitcases lay packed at the bottom of the stairs, where inside Callum had packed his favourites of his and Ben’s clothes, planning out specific outfits for certain days, writing down the address and postcode and making sure that Ben’s car was ready to take them. Packing up their own little secret surprises unaware of what the other had planned. 

All that was left was to actually go, finishing up at work on the Friday they decided to head off straight away, a quick visit to say goodbye to Lexi for the weekend, her begging for Ben to bring her back multiple things and then they were off into the car. 

Callum driving the four hour journey to the caravan park. Air blowing through the windows, radio on playing some summer playlist Ben had found, shared smiles. 

The instant sound of seagulls and salty air smell was the best feeling, immediately feeling like a sense of home despite neither of them being to this particular place before, the busy seaside pavements full of endless people, the happiness bubbling up into both of them. 

“Do you like it so far then” Callum questions, turning the music down slightly so that Ben can actually hear him, “it’s the best, everywhere looks so pretty” “can’t wait to try the foods from round here and the train and so many more things. Our memories” Callum rushes out, his mind elsewhere on other plans. 

Pulling into the car park that overlooked the beach neither of them had seen something so pretty, the way the sun shined down on the sea making each tumbling wave look like fragments of glass, the beach huts all along in a uniformed line where they held rainbow colours and the lights that dangled above them, the smell of seaside fish and chips mixed with salty water and that of the local pub nothing seemed too far from what they’d like to call home. 

Pulling off and back onto the road following the directions to the rented caravan, they arrived, Ben jumping out to receive the key to the door and then going through the gates looking for the number, their caravan overlooked the bay, number 165 where on the outside there was cute decor that had been brought back from the beach by various previous people, shards of shells and rocks paved the way up into the steps. 

Unlocking the door they were immediately hit with a wave of hot air that had been growing in there all day begging for an escape, the smell of some sort of fresh cotton scent being pulled with it, Callum instantly smiling “Ben hurry up I actually want to go in” he says gesturing at Ben to hurry out of the parked car in front of him “alright I’m coming” he returns giggling slightly at Callums desperation to be inside.

The inside was decorated up a perfect blue shade, a small table sat placed in the middle where they both chose to sit, hands falling together once again, “look the sea” Callum excitedly exclaimed, “its so blue” he continued, “well that would be because the suns out you know that’s how it works” Ben returns laughing slightly along with Callums excitement. 

They unpacked their bags, Callum hanging up their clothes in the wardrobe, Ben unpacking the small amount of food they brought with them into the cupboards and fridge “you know we need to get milk and stuff” he calls out to Callum “thought we were eating out, it is a holiday after all” he calls back, “oh really, your treat then” Ben questions, “of course, anything you want” Callum says, coming up to hug ben from around his waist, “you” Ben replies jokingly, “maybe later, you want to go out, drive down to the seafront, see what’s about” “alright if you say so, it does look nice down there” 

They each grab a jacket preplanning the sea chill, heading out of the caravan door and into the car, taking the short drive down to the seafront car park, finding a spot and getting out to the smell of sea salt air. 

Hands linked together swaying softly with their footsteps. 

“You know the seagulls, they make me think of when I was little, when I came back after South Africa, we came on a holiday to the beach, wanting me to settle back in to living here and the only thing that would calm me was the sound of them, their consistent chirping, the swooping down to then fly higher into the sky than we ever could, he used to laugh, the way I’d get excited to see them” he stopped his own eyes meeting together with Callums, placing a kiss to his cheek “I love hearing about little Ben” he returns with a smile. 

“Gonna push you in there one of these days” Ben jokes bashing into Callum slightly making his steps wobbly as they passed through the huts out onto the strip above the sea “oh yeah, not if I do it first” Callum returns, giggling slightly at Ben who’s now holding Callum's hand tighter than ever. 

This was all somewhat unfamiliar to them, being somewhere out of where they live being madly in love with no one having a single care that they were two men holding hands, the lack of care surrounding them made them want to do it more, stumbling along the stoned wall, nothing about this place they didn’t love, the beach huts providing the most perfect backdrop for them, Callum taking a chance to take out his phone and take some photos of Ben and himself and the view out to the sea. 

“Want to go get chips” Callum questions Ben holding onto his hand a little tighter “Yeah, then back for bed I think, I’m tired” he stands up a little higher, spare hand coming to Callums chest to stop him and coming up to place a kiss to his lips, the streets around them growing busy, sun starting to set providing that almost orange sky like in a film set. 

Once they grabbed their chips they headed back to the car, driving back to the caravan site and heading inside, sitting down at the table hand on his leg watching the sunset over the hill down to the beach, eating their chips together. 

“I love it here” Ben speaks up breaking the comfortable silence between them, “me too, everything is so beautiful we have to come back again” he returns. “Want to bring Lexi next time, she’d love all the arcades and things” 

They sat watching the sunset fall over the ocean before them, the moon providing the only light until the point Ben was snuggling up into Callums side, eyes heavy with sleep “bedtime” Callum says, running a hand through Ben’s hair encouraging him to stand up, both walking through into the bedroom, clothes abandoned on the floor where it would be packed away in the morning and into each other’s arms.

Tangled in a sleepy mess they were out, dreaming of all the wonderful things. 

————-

By the time they woke the next morning the sun was already taking its place high up in the sky, the sound of a few excited children running around the park filled the air around them, Callum shifting around in bed trying to readjust his eyes to the brightness, nestling his face into Ben’s back “don’t want to ever move” he whispers out against his skin, Ben shivering slightly at the warmth of him, “but I’m hungry” he says, voice barely audible, sleep filled face as he turned over to face Callum. 

Staying in bed taking advantage of the somewhat silence around them, Ben got up taking the opportunity to make Callum breakfast in bed, toast with a selection of toppings, and presenting to him, Callum still only half asleep “what we doing today then” Ben questions, “well I found a train and a boat trip I thought we could go on, or there’s a zoo?” “A zoo I want to go there” Callum exclaims, “well we better get up and dressed then” Ben jokes poking him gently

After getting up, washing up the breakfast dishes and realising that the sea was even more beautiful at this time of day than they thought, they jumped into the car, Ben making it very clear that he was driving, shoving the postcode into his phone off they set for the day, Callum packed a small backpack for them, taking some food and drinks and their coats, Callum saying something about it would probably rain considering their luck. 

Upon arriving at the zoo they parked the car up in the almost empty car park, Ben was so glad he had booked for the first weekend back after the summer holidays, ensuring that it was probably at its quietest, especially with his planned surprise it needed to be special.

They got out of the car hands naturally falling into each other, strolling along together, the sun shining down as they went to pay for tickets. 

Once in the zoo the immediately started pointing out animals, joking around with each other that certain animals looked like the other, the laughter and giggling of them filled the park. 

Home seemed so far away from where they were, not only their physical home but those that mirrored their childhoods, the escape of being somewhere new, somewhere unfamiliar, that childhood excitement fuelling their bodies, those delicate little boys who knew nothing but trouble, the trouble that filled their parents lives, the lies and heartache. Yet now those two blue eyed, curly brown haired boys had each other, enough to live a life of unbroken promises and love, smiles and cuddles. They didn’t need a solid home because home was at the touch of a finger, a beat of a heart, the kiss to gentle lips. 

“You know Linda has been texting me photos of you when you were little right?” Ben questions Callum as they stop for lunch, taking a break into the shade under a tree “what no” he replies, taking Ben’s phone from within his hands and scrolling through them, his face dropping as he goes through them, the wide ocean eyed boy with those gorgeous curls in his hair falling around his delicate face, the bright clothes on him. Photos he’d never seen before “you look so cute” Ben continues, “well you still are” he takes the opportunity to place a kiss to his lips, Callum pulling him into a cuddle. 

After lunch they finished up at the zoo, buying a couple of prints of animals for their house and stopping at the gift shop to get some bits for Lexi, a little giraffe, and a notebook with zoo themed animal pencils. Them taking the chance to FaceTime her while still out, showing her around some of her favourite animals, her excited giggles and face was enough to make them happy, showing her the items they brought her and then her having to go do school work, they also left the zoo driving back to the beach front. Taking the longer route back, stopping at a few shops on the way, picking up a few seasonal bits that they planned to take home. Stopping back at the caravan, taking a blanket and both of them seemingly taking a surprise they walked down to the beach front. 

Taking a stroll along the beachfront “want to go up to the pub? go sit for a bit and watch the sun set?” Ben questions, looking out to the sea before him, waves lightly crashing at the shore, a few children who have come out of school running around on the beach below. “Lexi will love it here one day” Callum speaks up, rubbing his thumb over the back of Callums hand. 

Falling into the boathouse pub they ordered dinner, and a couple drinks choosing to make the most of the outside weather, a small band neither of them had ever seen before were setting up inside the tent, the heat swelling around them the birds filling the beach below until their food and drinks were brought to their table, they chatted away about how much they wanted to continue this, go on holiday together again with Lexi, take her to all their favourite places, show her the world. 

They made the choice to stay there the night, taking photos across the water at the sunset, taking photos of each other in the golden hour lighting, everything about this trip was beautiful, the boxes sat in their pockets waiting for their moment to be revealed to the world. Both of them unaware what was hidden in the others pockets. Drinks were downed, the low hum of the music from inside the bar framing their conversations so perfectly. 

“I want to sit on the beach later, after this” Ben takes Callums hand into his own, passing it between his own two “of course” he smiles grasping hold of Ben’s and placing a kiss to the back before continuing to sip at his drink. 

————

Popping back to the car, taking the blanket from the boot and heading down to the sandy beach below the beach huts, they settled down on a blanket watching as the moon rose above the sea line, where the water merged with the sky, the endless waters. They watched, hands tied together, arms resting around his waist. Selfies being taken falling back on the sand, just them in the world. 

“Cal can I ask you something” he starts rising to his feet, his eyes scanning over Callums face, him standing up too, the moon light adding to his beautiful complexion, the fact this was his shot, his shot at happiness, the way a simple yes or no could make or break them apart forever, his hand taps on his jacket pocket insuring that the box was firmly in place, where he’d be able to grab it as soon as he’d finished talking, ‘this is so stupid’ he thought, that smile washing over his face of uncertainty, was he really going to promise himself to him. 

The darkness around them seemed suffocating, miles away from where they were the previous night, out on the open silent beach, nothing else around them, just the waves and the gulls, low hum of music behind them. 

This was his chance 

“Uhh its a bit quieter than I thought” he starts the anxiety rising as he talks, taking a moment to collect his words

“You know how desperately I’ve been wanting to do this but bringing you somewhere special was the most perfect place for me to do this, and hiding this was so hard considering ‘no more secrets’” he mocks with his hands “yet I did and I’m so glad you didn’t find it because I needed this moment to be right-” he breaks off the sudden feeling of like he was g to cry “but I need to make this promise, the promise to never stop loving you, respecting you, to promise to always be gentle and soft, to always let you know I’m always here no matter what, I’m never leaving you and I’ll forever love you, and you were lovely to me every time I messed up” he pulls out a small box, his hands fumbling around at it trying to find the opening, pulling it apart and out into the open was presented a silver band illuminated by the moon, engraved on the underside their initials ‘CH BM’ Ben took the ring out of the box, it shaking slightly in his hand “may I” he gestures towards Callums hand picking it up into the moonlight where he slips the band onto his finger, “it’s beautiful” he sealed with a kiss, just them and the moonlight. 

Hands tangled together, fingers rubbing at the band around his own. 

Callum pulls away. 

He unlinks their hands, dropping down into his own pocket where his hand stumbles around for the far too familiar box almost identical to the one Ben had just presented him with “Ben” he shakes out already on verge of tears, Ben absentmindedly looking out to the moonlit sea in front of him, trying to control his own emotions, mirroring Callums ocean eyes, Callum reached forward loosely taking Ben’s hand before looking around him, not a single person was anywhere near them or at least not anyone he could see, the gentle darkness that brought with it an open breeze from the sea was perfect, bringing his own eyes back to Ben they connected. Between the moon and the lights strung up in front the beach huts it was enough to light their faces as Callum took hold of Ben’s hand once again and dropped down to his knee, the box fiddling around in his fingers, he had this opportunity once and he couldn’t mess this up, breathing gently in the sea air he gathered his thoughts for a moment, Ben holding back the overwhelming thoughts of wanting to talk the need to ask what he was doing. He knew this was Callum's moment. 

Sea lapping at the shore, distant music from the bar was playing just loud enough, and then silence. Just them, the moonlight and the inevitable box there in his own pocket. Hand grasping at it, needing it to be present there in the moment. 

This was his chance

“You know when you showed me that box back a while ago there was nothing more I wanted than it not to have a ring in and it didn’t it had a key and I can’t believe you’ve just done this again, well I wanted this to be my time to show you how much you mean in my life, how much I need you and so I got you this which maybe you don’t want but I know you planned this trip but I planned this whole thing that we’d come here out under the stars with the moonlight on us and ask you if you’d want to be in my life forever, I wanted to ask you this, to prove that we can do this, can be us and fully us forever together” he breaks off tears forming in his eyes, Ben already having tear stained cheeks, “I want to make this happen forever, for us to be together forever, this can and work because love always finds a way to make it work, I never want to lose you, spend any time away from you or be anywhere that you aren’t right there by my side, always. I love you more than anything else in the whole world Ben” he stops, opening up the box, a similar band to the one Ben had presented him with, Ben fumbling with his fingers to remove the ring that covered Paul’s name scar “don’t it’s okay” Callum speaks up, ”no I want to, fresh start for both of us” he takes off the ring, placing it into his pocket knowing it needs to be kept safe, Callum taking Ben’s hand into his own and pushing the band down on his finger, the moonlight glistening off of them, “can’t wait to see them in proper light, this has been the best night” Callum says bringing up his thumb to wipe Ben’s eyes, placing a quick kiss to his lips, those gazed ocean eyes met so perfectly. 

They stood for a while, just looking at each other, hands fallen together under the moonlight, lips crashing together until they couldn’t anymore, the need to sit down evident. 

“You look cold” Ben speaks up after a while, taking off his jacket and placing around Callums shoulders, “we can go back whenever your ready, because as much as this is beautiful and perfect I can see you are tired” he continued, Callum shooting him a smile “soon, the stars might shoot” he says “I don’t need to wish on any stars because all my wishes are right here” Ben comments, rubbing his hand up and down Callums leg. Standing up and offering out a hand to Callum pulling the taller up off the sandy beach mat, packing it back into the basket and back up to the car, hands swinging together in the nighttime chill.

They headed back to the caravan, falling into bed together and eventually falling into a sleepy state, both full of love for each other, bands upon their fingers, their promises to each other. 

———-

Returning back onto the square, the sound and smell of the sea long left behind, they were starting their new chapter together, heading straight to the vic where they were met with all their family and friends, Callums mum taking the chance to ring him, congratulations were shared, cuddles with Lexi promised alongside that of a bedtime story. The excitement of Kathy wanting to plan the wedding immediately, Mick praising Callum as though he was his own. This was their happiness, their future. 

Home sometimes seemed so far away from where they were, not only their physical home but those that mirrored their childhoods, the escape of being somewhere new, somewhere unfamiliar, that childhood excitement fuelling their bodies, those delicate little boys who knew nothing but trouble, the trouble that filled their parents lives, the lies and heartache. Yet now those two blue eyed, curly brown haired boys had each other, enough to live a life of unbroken promises and love, smiles and cuddles. They didn’t need a solid home because home was at the touch of a finger, a beat of a heart, the kiss to gentle lips. 

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos are appreciated, thank you for taking the time to read!!


End file.
